Love is not a Machine
by BelenGre
Summary: Bella is something no-one has ever imagined. Not a vamp, not a wolf, not a half-breed. No, something much bizarre and inhuman.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight

* * *

Prologue

"Stop her before she goes out of the limits NOW! - Said someone. Loud footsteps were heard almost at the same time. I was running. I was running for my life, even thou at that moment I didn't knew that, in a long corridor were everything was grey. Walls, floor, ceiling, you name it, and it was gray. My footsteps were light and the tiles under my feet weren't helping, they were sloppy and I threatened to trip at any moment. I hadn't had time to see myself as soon as I woke up. There were voices, voices I didn't know. They were talking in some foreign language, there were two men talking, but I can remember the words with clarity even thou I didn't understand them at the time…

"We have run out of anesthetics, she'll wake up at any moment and we can't let that happen. Can you imagine the damage she could do to an entire small city? She can't be let out of the installments after we are one hundred percent finished with her."

"What do you mean we have run out of anesthetics!? That's impossible! We have an amount of them that would last a year in a single patience only!"

"I know it seems impossible Sir but it's not. You must bring me a new dose of anesthetics right this instant if you want to live."

There was silence, and suddenly a door was opened and slammed shut.

"Isabella, you must wake up now, you need to escape.

Isabella? I wondered. Is he talking to me? I tried to open my eyes but they were heavy.

"Isabella-the man said- wake up! "

I finally could open my eyes and saw a man looking down to my face.

I wanted to ask him, where was I, who was he and what was he doing there but I didn't know how to do it. I tried to tell him my thoughts but I had no idea what to do. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish for a time until he moved out of the way and a bright light hurt my eyes. I quickly covered my eyes and made a little noise. The man came over to me and sat me on the table where I was lying.

"Isabella, you have to run. I don't want the future they have planned for you. They want to hurt you in so many ways, poke you and experiment with you as if you weren't even human. So run, you are young and can still start a life in time. Just run away from here, wherever you go I'm sure it's ten times better than here with these monsters."

I just cocked my head to the side not comprehending whatever he was saying and giggled.

Suddenly the door was open and it banged against the wall.

"I got the anesthetics doc-" The man didn't get to finish he's sentence because he was looking at me with what appeared to be shock all over his face." What the HELL is this! Fildman! What do you think you are doing!"

"Fildman" looked down and just stayed quite.

"Oh!-Said the other man- You were letting her go?

He started laughing with his head thrown back. After he finished he glared at "Fildman" and took a gun from behind him.

"Well I won't let you do it." And he shot at "Fildman".

"Fildman" stumbled back and grabbed at his chest. I thought it was funny, and there was a red liquid coming out of it and staining he's white long coat, so I giggled like a little girl in a candy store.

The other man smiled at me evilly and started walking towards me.

"Run Bella"-Fildman said. I couldn't understand what he said but i felt like i should do something so I just ran to the door and got out. I started running down halls and halls not knowing where I was going, until I saw a huge metal door at the end of my actual hall and started running towards it. That's how I got to this point.

I started to reach it and want them to open but didn't know how, so I just started to punch them. I had left a dent on it so I started to punch harder and harder until I punched right through it. I made the little hole bigger and started to pull the metal down. When I saw that the hole was big enough for me to pass through I stepped outside.

There was a cliff right in front of me so I went to it and stood there thinking what I could do. I felt a noise coming from behind me and I turned around at the same tame I heard a gun shoot. I felt a piercing pain in my neck. I went to touch it and felt something kind of small and thin and I pulled it. I held it in front of my face but couldn't tell what it was because everything was becoming blurry and it slipped from my hands. I started swaying and I felt myself fall. The last thing I remember was the cold waters of the ocean dragging me under.

* * *

So what do you think?! This idea hit me when i was lying back on my backyard. Review?


	2. Chapter 1 Clues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**_Clues_**

Everything was black. I felt nothing. I heard nothing, I saw nothing and I was scared. Suddenly I could hear the sea, the waves crushing against something. Rocks maybe? I wasn't sure.

I was lying in sand, I could tell by the texture against my skin. I was terribly cold after a breeze roamed my entire body. _My entire body? _

My eyes flew open and I was suddenly looking at the sky. Kind of. All I could see was grey, which brought an uneasy feeling, and with a wave of nausea

I remember how I got here. This at the same time got my wondering: _Where am I._

I tried to sit, which I effortless did. This surprised me. Hadn't I been shot with some kind of dart and felt to the ocean?

I narrowed my eyes in thought but they flewopen when I saw some numbers at the right of them. They only occupied 1 millimeter and were see through so they didn't blocked my sight at all.

I moved my head and they didn't change but when I moved my eyes to the left they started to move. What the hell was that!?

I wished they weren't there, I was getting nervous and paranoid. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes they were gone. I tried to reason with myself and calm down but I was near hyperventilating.

_Okay, it was nothing. I am just a little dizzy and, well, after all, it seems the current of the water did bring me here._

That did the trick and I stood up, so I could search a sign or something that could indicate me where was I, but I fell, my knees giving out on my weight. _What the hell?_

I tried tostand up again and stood still until my knees didn't wobble anymore. I took a step and started to fell sideways, flailing my arms around helplessly to keep balance.

I fell into the sand anyways. I sighed and stood up again. My kneed didn't wobble anymore so I didn't have to wait for that. I took a deep breath and looked down to my feet and my breath left my lungs right away.

I was naked! I started to freak out and looking around to see if anybody had seen me. There was no one in the beach so I took a deep breath and tried walking again.

It took me some time, and that got me thinking. How long was I lying on that bed? Months? Years, maybe?

Who were those people and what were they planning on doing? What have they already done? Where they the reason of the numbers? And, why I didn't remember anything before that?

I was deep in thought when I heard voices, they were really far away and I could make out shapes in the distance.

How did I hear them? I couldn't possibly hear what they were saying; they must be like 20 meters away! I was in the shore of the beach, and they seemed to be in the parking lot of it or something.

They were walking kinda fast, almost jogging, and I couldn't be seen like this. I looked around and to my left there was a big forest, so I just headed there.

I started to walk quickly and wobbly but I was soon in the safety of the trees. I sighed in relief and leaned on a tree trunk. I decided that I couldn't stay here all day, so I walked into the forest.

I didn't know where I was going but I had to get somewhere. Maybe a house, and if the people there were kind enough they would lend me clothes, and maybe let me spend the night there.

After all I was on my own and didn't know where I was.

As I walked through the forest the really poor light that seeped through the trees started to dim.

There was a moment were I stopped to catch my breath, that I realized that everything was dark,and still, I could see as clear as I had in the beach.

It wasn't like in the day, it was more like I had sunglasses on, but I could still see very clearly in a sixteen feet radius. I was really shocked by it but had no time for it, so I just kept on walking.

Owls were hooting and I could hear little animals pass by me, unfazed by my presence.

It took me a while to realize I was shaking and I realized it was from the cold; that scared me. How could I have not felt the cold? Yes, I was shaking, but I wasn't cold.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around me. As soon as I did I noticed the temperature of my body and it was fucking freezing! I rubbed my arms trying to create heat by friction and kept on walking.

I looked around me but I couldn't see as clear as earlier before.

I squinted at the ground and decided to start running if I was going to find someone around here -Maybe there was someone camping around- .

Bad idea. As soon as I ran half a meter I fell face down to the floor.

I stood up and tried to run again. I soon found out I was terribly clumsy. I frowned. Just my luck.

I grumbled incoherencies under my breath, and, with a shock, I realized… I could talk.

* * *

I'm terribly sorry if it's too short. ):

Review? And tell me what you think :D

PS: Sorry if my English is wrong :/ I don't really "speak it"


	3. Chapter 2 Me Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… MJ!!!

* * *

Wha-…. How?

I smiled. I just had to. The desperation of not being able to express yourself was a no more.

I kept on walking until I saw light in the distance. I started to walk faster, which made me fall, so I just had to be patient.

Soon, I was on a clearing, and right in front of me was a three stories house. I gasped 'cause I could feel noises inside and that meant there were people that could help me.

I raced through the grass and ran up the porch's stairs. I stood in front of the door and smiled. I took a deep breath and raised my hand to knock the door.

I was nervous, and felt like I was forgetting somethingreally obvious but I pushed it aside and knocked. All noises inside the house seemed to stop abruptly. I frowned and shifted awkwardly.

I started to pat my hair self-consciously but heard voices and stopped immediately.

-Alice. How is it possible that you didn't see this? - A man voice asked, with curiosity but not in an accusing tone. What did he meant by that? How could anybody see what?

-I…I don't know! How could I have not seen this!? Are my visions fading? Oh My God no!

-It's okay baby I'm sure that's not it, I can barely feel this person emotions, it's like he or she is really far away. – A different voice said…

-Maybe we should just kill him/her. If Alice can't see he/her and Jasper can barely feel his/her emotions then it must be dangerous, a threat. – A woman said that, and it sounded defensive and preoccupied.

My frown deepened and I raised my hand to knock again. I had to show them that I was no threat whatsoever.

-What about you Edward? What is she/he thinking? – The first man asked. Let's call him FirstV. WHAT!? This… This Edward guy can hear my thoughts!? I started panicking and my

breathing became shorter and faster. I was almost hyperventilating.

-I can't hear her/his thoughts. – Edward answered. I felt incredibly relieved and sighed.

-You can't hear _it_ thoughts!? Then it _must_ be a threat no doubt. I'll kill it!

-Now now, Rosalie-said a calmed woman's voice to the second women that spoke earlier- We'll just open the door and invite…umm… _it_ in and then we'll see what we'll do.

Someone huffed and I was greatly grateful for the one that said no to kill me.

I heard a pair of footsteps coming and straightened myself up.

The door opened and there, standing in front of me, were a really handsome couple. The woman was not too tall and had shoulder length caramel hair.

The man was tall and had light blond short hair. They were both wearing really nice clothes.

The woman gasped when she saw me and the man eyes widened but he quickly looked at my face, his gaze never wandering an inch lower.

I frowned and cocked my head to the side only to remember that, embarrassingly enough, I was naked in front of them.

I felt myself blush and started to cover myself with my hands.

-Oh dear! You must me cold! Come on in. - I smiled kindly to her and stepped into the house, when the man moved a side while looking up.

I stood there shuffling my feet and looking down.

-I'll fetch you some clothes dear. Carlisle- She told the man next to her- go make some hot chocolate. Let me get you something to cover yourself with and we'll go upstairs.

I stayed silent while she went somewhere into the house. I looked around me and found out I was in a …err… I guess it was, kind of a corridor?

It had a white, and expensive, couch on the right wall with a little table on the side of it, which had a pot with flowers on it. It extended2 meters and it twistedto the left, leading

to another room I suppose.

I heard noise and stopped looking around. The woman came over to me and handed me a towel which I gratefully put around me.

-There you go. Come on then. I'll give you some of my clothes; you look to be a size less than me.- I nodded and smiled at her timidly.

She smiled at me and grabbed my arm to guide my through the house. We stepped out of the hallway and into a big room. It looked like the living room.

It had a big white sofa and two beige love seats. There was a big LCD TV in front of the white couch that was currently off. A coffee table stood in between the sofa and the TV.

There were some magazines in it. The woman then led me to a spiral stair case and we went up to the second floor.

There was a hallway; there were door on the walls. To the left there were two doors; and to the right there were two doors.

She led me to the left and to the first door. She opened the door and turned to me.

-Wait here, I'll be right back.

She stepped in and closed the door.

I secured the towel around me and stood there.

She came out soon and guided me to the first door on the right. She opened it and flicked the light on. It was a bathroom. We stepped in and she gave me a towel and left my clothes on the sink.

-You can have a shower, and use whatever you need okay? If you need anything just call my name. I'm Esme. – She smiled kindly at me and turned around to leave.

I opened my mouth to tell her my name but came out blank. I closed my mouth and frowned.

I didn't know my name.

I heard Esme close the door and I dropped the towel. I couldn't stop the thought that rushed into my mind.

**_Who am I?_**

* * *

Sorry the waiit!!

If i don't get more than 7 reviews i'll delete it.


	4. Chapter 3 Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Previously in Love is not a machine:

_I heard Esme close the door and I dropped the towel. I couldn't stop the thought that rushed into my mind._

**_Who am I?_**

Now:

The shower was like heaven. The water just reached everywhere.

There wasn't a part of me that didn't fit under the spray.

I sighed and washed my hair with a strawberry shampoo that was already there.

When I was going to wash it out it occurred to me that maybe I couldn't use it but it was too late now.

I shrugged my shoulders and stepped under the spray.

I washed myself and turned the knobs to see which side it was that cut the water.

After that was done I grabbed a towel and dried myself before stepping out of the shower.

I looked at the clothes Esme gave me. It was sweat pants and a t-shirt.

I shrugged and put on the underwear which I hoped was clean and got dressed.

I sighed and run my fingers though my hair.

I looked in the mirror and stopped. It was the first time I saw myself.

I had a heart shaped face with chocolate brown eyes with long lashes framing them.

I had a little nose and plump lips. The top one was a bit bigger than the bottom one.

I bit it and watched how, when I let it go, turned a really nice shade of pink.

My cheekbones were high and I poked one. _What the hell am I doing?_ I giggled and ran my fingers, well tried bacause they got stuck,

through my curly brown hair which was a tangled mess on the top of my head so I just let it there.

I sighed and bit my lip. I was nervous as hell. What if they kidnapped me and treated me as a slave?

My eyes widened comically and I would have laughed if I wasn't hyperventilating.

I calmed myself down and remembered how I had punched that metal door. I wasn't sure how the crap I had done

that but it was pretty clear that I could at least defend myself.

I sighed and opened the door only to poke my head out and look both sides before stepping out of the bathroom.

My foot got caught on a bathroom tile and I fell to the floor with a loud thud.

I heard hurried steps from the stairs and looked to my right.

Esme suddenly appeared and gasped when she saw me on the ground.

"Oh Dear! What happened?"

I gave her a sheepish grin while she helped me up and thanked her. She was so beautiful that I ignored the fact that she was really cold.

"I tripped over the tile"

She looked at me thinking I was joking but when she saw I wasn't she frowned.

"God, she must be clumsy, the poor girl" She mumbled really low.

I chuckled.

She looked surprised for a moment and then she just let it go. At least that's what I thought.

I shrugged and followed her wherever she was leading me.

I quickly found out that she had an enormous house. More like a mansion

There were doors everywere and another set of stairs to a third floor.

We went down and she lead me to the living room.

My eyes widened when I saw there were six absolutely beautiful people sitting on the couches.

They all stared at me, they didn't even blink and I, was getting anxious.

Esme smiled warmly to me and I gave her a nervous smile back. Her smile widened until it was a full out grin

and I was almost blinded by the reflection of the light against her teeth.

Damn woman! You sure got pearls.

I squinted a little and when I got my eyesight back I saw how sharp her teeth really were.

Something in me told me to get the hell out of there as soon as I could and my smile dropped inmidiatly.

I shook my head and blinked. I decided to ignore that . Someone chuckled and my head snapped to the side.

There was a really big guy with curly short black hair, smiling, sitting next to a gorgeous blond who looked at me with distate,

and elbowed the guy next to her but he didn't even flinch. He ignored her and kept smiling at me.

I looked him up and down. I wasn't going to lie. I almost fled when I realized how big this guy really was.

The muscles of his amrs flexed when I looked at them and I took an involuntary step back.

He chuckled again and the blond girl glared at me before wraping her arm around his and kissing his cheek.

_Okay…_

I quickly looked to the left and saw Esme sitting with the guy who she opened the door with on the white couch.

I think his name was Carlisle.

I recognised that this was the one that had the lead here so I smiled timidly at him and made a small and quick bow.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

He nodded his head and gave me a diminute smile before looking to someone.

I followed his gaze and came upon a beautiful boy. He seemed to be young, but his eyes were so wise.

Like he had lived through centuries of knowledge.

But that was imposible so I didn't pay it attention and continued to admire him.

He was standing at the back of one of the love seats with his arms folded.

He was looking at Carlisle and nodding or shaking his head slightly, so carefuly I wasn't sure it was even real.

His hear was a wild mass of bronze. It was so beautiful and looked so soft I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

I imagined it will felt like silk and inwarldy sighed. He was like a Greek God.

His gaze snapped to me and my eyes got stuck to his golden ones.

They became hard and his perfect straight nose lifted in a distate sign.

I blinked and blushed furiously.

I quickly looked anywhere else and I really got confused when I saw two more people sitting on the other loveseat.

How didn't I realize there were more people?

My god.

A gorgeous couple sat rigidly and stared at me with careful eyes. They're expresions were guarded like everyone elses.

A petite girl with spikey short hair had an arm wraped around the waist of a tall blonde with scars all over his arms and a few on his face.

My breath hitched.

The girls rested her head on the guy's arm. She had strong features and she kinda looked like a pixie. She was beautiful.

The blonde's features were also strong and more defined. He was analizing me, I could practically feel it. His calculatory gaze roamed my entire body again and again.

He thought I was a threat. I knew it.

Even though I could never hurt them I knew they didn't know that and I had to tell them.

Before I could even open my mouth Esme had started talking

"This are Rosalie and Emmet- She pointed to the blond girl and the big guy-, Jasper and Alice- she pointed to the other couple- and Edward"

So that was his name. Extrangely enough, it fit him.

"And guys, this is…"

Something in me took control for a second and I clearly and firmly said: "Bella"


End file.
